The present invention relates to exercise equipment, and more specifically, to a device and method for strengthening, and enhancing the functionality, of the pelvic floor musculature in women.
Weakness and dysfunction of the pelvic floor musculature in women is a common occurrence, and can be attributed to a variety of reasons including pregnancy and birth, the natural ageing process, disease, and disuse. Weaknesses and dysfunction can be a source of medical and personal issues that may affect a woman's quality of life due to back pain, bowel and bladder dysfunction, pain with intimacy, and/or weak to nonexistent orgasms.
Kegel Exercises have been used for decades as a means of strengthening these muscles. However, these exercises are often performed in a fashion that does not accurately recruit the desired musculature. Often the musculature is globally contracting, allowing the stronger musculature to override the weaker musculature, thus perpetuating asymmetry and progressive dysfunctions. Common errors include, but are not limited to the utilization of the respiratory diaphragm, gluteals, groin, and/or abdomen in lieu of the pelvic floor musculature. Many women have a difficult time isolating these muscles, thus making strengthening and/or coordinating them difficult or impossible. Even when a woman can isolate the pelvic floor musculature, she often has a difficult time utilizing them in a weight bearing, or functional fashion, which is why it is common for women to complain of persistent back pain with activity, and loss of urine during activities and coughing/laughing.
Other devices focus on a vertical closure, also known as flat closure, of the pelvic floor musculature. Because the vaginal canal and rectum are cylindrical, or ovoid, that require a narrowing of their lumen to provide their stability, flat closure doesn't allow for optimal stabilization and closure. In fact, flat closure limits the stability by nearly 66%. Thus, devices that facilitate vertical closure are not optimal.
Other devices facilitate evacuation, or pushing outwards, of the vagina. They are angled in such a fashion that the apex (narrow aspect) of the devices are the most internal, and the base of the device (widest aspect) are the most external. This promotes an outward pushing movement in lieu of an upward and inward contraction that will stabilize the pelvis, spine and urogenital structures, including the bladder, the uterus and the rectum. Furthermore, these devices put pressure on the bladder and urethra, leading to irritation and pain.
As can be seen, there is a need for a device that addresses the natural, and dynamic nature of the pelvic floor musculature, promoting both the horizontal and vertical vaginal closure alike without causing bladder and/or urethral irritation. It is desirable that this device is customizable, and that the resistance points and overall dimensions of this device are adjustable, allowing for the customization based on a user's unique needs, characteristics and anatomy. It is desirable that this device allows for the strengthening of the three distinct musculature layers of the pelvic floor, without allowing for the “stronger” muscles to “overpower” and inhibit activation of the weakened muscle segments. It is desirable that this invention is appropriate for both medical and general consumption, including post-surgical, non-surgical, continent, incontinent, pain-suffering, pain free, fit and de-conditioned users alike.